1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission technology, and in particular to an optical signal transmission structure of laser distance measuring device.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventionally, the principle of laser distance measurement is to use a laser to emit laser beam to an target, then beam is reflected back to the light emission position, and the time required for transmission and reflection of light beam can be obtained, thus the distance in-between can be derived. To achieve this purpose, the laser distance measuring device must be provided with a laser pipe, to emit laser beam; a lens, serving as a receiver to receive the reflected beam; and an integrated circuit (IC) chip, to calculate the difference of times between the laser pipe emitting the beam, the lens receiving the reflected light. Presently, a 360-degree rotatable laser distance measuring device is available, that is capable of measuring distance of a long range.
However, for this kind of 360-degree rotatable laser distance measuring device, since the laser pipes and lens are provided on the rotation disk, therefore, in case that power is supplied through cable connections, and they tend to wind together in operation while rotating, and then are detached. Also, in repair and maintenance, the power supply portion can not be repaired separately, the whole unit of laser distance measuring device has to be replaced. Moreover, in this kind of laser distance measuring device, usually, at least two circuit boards are required, to process output and input signals of laser pipes and lens respectively. However, for the numerous connections of cables, after rotations at high speed for a long period of time, it is not able to ensure the electrical property of each contact point can function correctly and accurately.
Therefore, the design and performance of laser distance measuring device is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.